Los calcetines son seres libres
by zurdas
Summary: 4 capitulos con 4 situaciones cotidianas. Un protagonista en común: los calcetines. Johnlock & Mystrade.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo uno: Mycroft H. y Greg L.**

**Si estos personajes me pertenecieran, lo sabríais: todo sería Johnlock y Mystrade.**

**Siempre tan inoportunos**

Un par de hombres estaban tumbados en el sofá. A su alrededor se podía apreciar el rastro de una velada navideña: un árbol adornado con guirnaldas y bolas, lucecitas de colores repartidas por toda la elegante casa, la mesa aún sin recoger, papeles de regalo por el suelo…

-¡Ay! –se quejó Greg.

-Lo siento –murmuró Mycroft. Pero siguió mordisqueando la oreja del policía.

A pesar de su oposición inicial, el político había cedido ante la presión constante de Greg y organizó una cena navideña en su casa. A esas horas, las doce de la noche, y tras haber abierto los regalos, los invitados (John y Sherlock) ya habían vuelto a su casa. Y Mycroft se encontró increíblemente feliz de volver a la relativa soledad a la que estaban acostumbrados. No esperó ni un minuto desde la marcha de su hermano y su pareja (aunque lo negaran, estaba claro que lo eran) para saltar sobre el pobre Lestrade, que se vio atrapado bajo el político en el sofá.

-¿Te parece si vamos al dormitorio? –sonrió como un felino Mycroft.

-Está bien –concedió Greg, casi más ansioso que el pelirrojo.

Ambos se levantaron y el político echó a correr. Conocía tan bien su casa que sería capaz de ir con los ojos cerrados sin chocar con nada. Pero el DI era diferente. Aunque pareciera mentira, en el ámbito privado Greg era el tranquilo mientras que Mycroft parecía estar fuera de control. Pero eso no lo imaginaba ni Sherlock, de modo que la integridad e imagen del político estaba a salvo.

-¡Myc! –llamó Greg, plantado en medio del comedor.

-¿Qué? ¿No vienes? –la cabeza pelirroja de Mycroft apareció por una puerta. Se había tomado la libertad de desatarse la camisa, imagen que dejó al DI en blanco unos segundos.

-Nos hemos olvidado un regalo –señaló, cuando recobró el sentido.

El político se acercó al paquete azul brillante que había quedado olvidado sobre la mesa. Una elegante letra cursiva anunciaba el destinatario: _Mycroft__. _El susodicho cogió la cajita y Greg se sentó en el sofá, temiendo lo peor. Sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas cuando Mycroft pegó su nariz al paquete (al regalo, me refiero). El DI suspiró, sabiendo que le tocaba esperar a que el pelirrojo dedujera de que regalo se trataba. Eso no le llevaría más de medio minuto, pero estaba tan impaciente por llegar a la cama que empezaba a arrepentirse de haber visto el paquete olvidado.

-No es un libro –dijo Mycroft, mientras agitaba el paquete-. Sonaría diferente. Las dimensiones no dan lugar a muchas ideas, pero reducen máquinas deportivas. Sería un regalo ideal, según mi hermano –sonrió el político-. Está claro que no es ropa, porque aquí no cabe ni un pantalón de pijama. Entonces… -el pelirrojo olfateó el regalo otra vez- No es comida. Tratándose de mi hermano podrían ser cupcakes, pero no.

-Cupcakes… ¡una puta madalena de toda la vida! –se desesperó Greg-. ¡Ábrelo ya!

Herido en su orgullo, Mycroft obedeció a su algo ansioso novio y abrió el regalo, desistiendo en la tarea de deducir su contenido. Sherlock se había lucido. Seguro que lo había hecho a propósito… Pero el maldito era tan impredecible que nunca se sabía que esperar de él.

-¡NO! –gritó el político al ver el contenido- ¿CÓMO NO ME HE DADO CUENTA? ¡OH, MALIDTO BASTARDO!

-¿Qué es? –Greg se acercó algo preocupado al histérico hombre que pataleaba en medio del salón.

-¡CALCETINES! ¡OH, COMO LO ODIO! –vociferaba Mycroft, completamente rojo.

-¿Y qué pasa con los calcetines?

-Cuando yo era niño por navidad tan solo pedía una cosa: un reloj de cuco. Sé que es una tontería, pero siempre me ha hecho mucha ilusión tener uno. Que ahora que lo pienso… podría comprármelo. En fin, el caso es que yo cada año pedía lo mismo. Y cada año me regalaban unos ¡MALDITOS CALCETINES! ¡Y encima me miraban sonriendo y me decían: "Justo lo que necesitabas, ¿eh?"! ¡Pues no, yo necesitaba un pajarito de madera que me marcara las horas!

-Pero Myc… -sonrió Greg, divertido- ¿Crees que Sherlock lo ha hecho adrede?

-¡Por supuesto!

-Anda, cálmate… Yo nunca he comprado calcetines, me los regalan por navidad y ya. Es útil –intentaba apaciguar al ardiente pelirrojo el policía- Dicen que los calcetines son síntoma de madurez. Cuando por navidad te regalan unos (que cada año lo hacen) y de verdad estás contento porque los necesitas, es que has madurado.

-En ese caso yo sigo siendo inmaduro y odiante de los calcetines.

-No creo que "odiante" exista.

-¡Me da igual!

Y Mycroft salió del salón pisando muy fuerte, como un niño que no se sale con la suya. El portazo que dio al salir hico temblar al confuso DI. Con los nuevos calcetines del gobierno británico aun en las manos, se sentó en el sofá.

-Dios mío… mi novio es un niño –suspiró.

-¿Vienes a la cama? –exigió más que preguntó una voz.

Un segundo después el salón estaba desierto. No había ni rastro del hombre de cabello canoso que estaba sentado en el sofá milésimas antes. Los calcetines estaban en el suelo, con una arruga que parecía una sonrisa. Si Mycroft la hubiera visto les habría prendido fuego, sin duda.

**Soy una inmadura, odio los calcetines por navidad… ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo dos: Sherlock H. y John W. (mini-mini-mini aparición de Greg L.)**

**Si estos personajes me pertenecieran, lo sabríais.**

* * *

**No son malas marionetas**

John subía las escaleras hacia el 221B de Baker Street a paso ligero. A pesar de las advertencias de su compañero de piso no había cogido paraguas y la lluvia lo había sorprendido. Estaba completamente empapado. Eso, en parte, le daba igual. Lo importante era que tendría que sufrir la humillación del "te lo dije" de Sherlock. Hablando de cierto detective chiflado... ¿Tenían visita? Oía voces. Abrió la puerta del piso y dejó la bolsa de la compra en el suelo. Se acercó cautelosamente al comedor, pero tan solo estaba Sherlock tumbado en el sofá. ¿Hablaba solo?

-No, yo estaba haciendome la permanente a esa hora, señor inspector -una voz ridículamente aguda salía de la garganta del detective consultor. Un calcetín rosa (¿de dónde diablos había salido un calcetín rosa?) en la mano derecha de Sherlock movía la "boca" como si estuviera hablando.

-Pues yo estaba en la consulta del dentista -la voz era ahora más grave y ronca, y "salía" de un calcetín azul en la otra mano del moreno.

-Está claro que el asesino es uno de vosotros dos, pero... ¿cual? -murmuró Sherlock, ahora con su voz normal.

-Sherlock... ¿Qué haces? -interrumpió John, atónito, la "conversación".

-Investigando, John.

-Con calcetines...

-Sí, con calcetines. Lo llamo Socking, de socks, calcetines en inglés. Lo he inventado yo. ¡Será toda una revolución, todos los policías lo usarán!

-Socking...

-Sí, es un nuevo método de investigación.

-Un nuevo método de investigación...

-¿Puedes dejar de repetir lo que digo? Es molesto.

-Molesto... ¡Sí, perdona! Es que lo estoy asimilando. Sabía que algún día perderías la cabeza, pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto.

Sherlock volvió a conversar con sus calcetines, dejando al sorprendido soldado en paz. John lo miró unos segundos y soltó una carcajada. Si lo contaba, nadie le creería. Algo aliviado porque su compañero de piso hubiera obviado el hecho de que estaba empapado, empezó a subir las escaleras hacia su habitación. Debía cambiarse de ropa antes de enfermar.

-¡Por cierto, John: TE LO DIJE! -gritó Sherlock.

-Mierda... -murmuró el doctor.

* * *

-Oye Greg, ayer me dejé la chaque... -John se detuvo en seco, al abrir la puerta del despacho del DI.

Si el soldado dejó la frase en el aire no fue porque el desorden lo sorprendiera, o porque Mycroft estuviera ahí en alguna situación comprometida con el policía (como ya le pasó una vez): Greg tenía un calcetín en cada mano y estaba manteniendo una conversación a tres voces consigo mismo. Al ver al rubio se detuvo de golpe y le sonrió.

-Pasa, John. Está sobre la mesa, te la iba a llevar luego -al ver que la vista del soldado estaba fija en sus manos soltó una carcajada-. Es un nuevo método de investigación. ¿Conoces el Socking?

* * *

**Creo que todos hemos usado el Socking, aunque no sea para investigar un asesinato. **


End file.
